El Mejor Regalo
by karula hatake
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kakashi Hatake y Karula sabe cual es el regalo perfecto para el. Es mi primer fic tiempo paralelo, el fic tiene mas de 3 años que lo escribi asi que el algunas cosas no cuadra con el manga jajajajaja KakashixOC NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR
1. Un Dia Normal

Naruto y sus personajes no me perteneces, la única creación mía es Karula Namikaze la cual es hermana de Mirato o sea tia de Naruto la historia tiene mas de 3 años de existencia asi que si notan inconcruencia con la historia real de naruto gomene pueden tomarlo como un mundo alterno jajajaja.

Los rayos del sol se empezaban a asomar por la ventana llegando a la cara de un hombre de cabello gris. Al sentir la luz del sol comenzó a molestarle, un poco adormilado se movió a un lado pero no pudo ya que algo se lo impedía al despertar un poco más vio que tenia a su mujer abrazada por la cintura la cual seguía dormida en su pecho plácidamente al verla le llegaron imágenes de la noche anterior cuando llego de su misión en la aldea de la arena.

Aparto unos cuantos mechones castaños del rostro de su mujer para verla mejor le gusta mucho verla así dormida con una cara de paz y tranquilidad tan hermosa que podía pasar horas así sin despertarla pero para su mala surte ella comenzó a despertase

**Mm. buenos días kakashi-ku**

**Buenos días karu** (_parece que no se a acordado_) dijo y pensó kakashi ya que hoy no era un día ordinario hoy era su cumpleaños pero como siempre no le gustaba mucho esa fecha ya que cada año era lo mismo la hokage hacia una fiesta para tomar y sus queridos alumnos hacían sus intentos fallidos para ver su rostro pero este año podía que tendría algo distinto ya que no sabia que le tenia de sorpresa su esposa si hace menos de 1 año kakashi se caso con karula aun se acuerda de la cara de los ancianos del consejo cuando se enteraron de su compromiso con la hermana del 4º hogake mas la pelea que le dio Gay por que le gano según él el corazón de su flor de loto

**-Kakashi que pasa en que piensas**

**-Que yo en nada**

**-Mm bueno etto kakashi me puedes soltar me tengo que bañar hoy tengo que ir con** **tsunade**

**-No vallas hoy quédate con migo si además tampoco quiero soltarte me gusta tenerte así**

**-Bueno si no me sueltas no voy a poderte dar tu regalo**

**-Mmm te acordarte**

**-Claro como no hacerlo si eres mi esposo anda déjame pararme que tengo que bañarme si**

**-Pero con una condición**

**-u. U de acuerdo cual es**

**-Que nos bañemos juntos**

**-Eso si que no por que lo mas seguro es que terminemos aquí en la cama de nuevo te conozco kakashi Así que no**

**-A bueno no te suelto**

**-Así tu no me sueltas y no hay nada de nada en un mes**

**-Que 0o0 esta bien ya vez ya te solté**

**-Jajaja ok feliz cumpleaños te amo**

Una ves liberada karura se dirigió al baño mientras que el peli plata seguía acostado intentando adivinar cual era el regalo que tenia su esposa para el

**-Que podrá ser lo que me va a dar mmmm…** (_A lo mejor es l nuevo libro de icha icha, o un estuche nuevo de kunais… o a lo mejor se compro un juego de lencería nuevo de esos que tanto me gusta (loco pervertido)_) **si eso es lo mas seguro.**

Mientras el seguí imaginando su regalo se escucho el sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse mostrando a una karura recién bañada cubierta por una pequeña toalla ciertamente a kakashi le fascinaba lo que estaba viendo

**-Kakashi no puede ser que yo ya me halla bañado y tu sigas acostado levántate ya**

**No creo que hoy me quedo aquí además me esta gustando lo que estoy viendo en este momento ^-^.**

**Ni hablar con tigo no se pude cámbiate y baja para que desayunes dime que quieres de desayunar** –le pregunta karula con una sonrisa en el rostro esperando que el le contestara solo que no noto que kakashi se había levantado y se estaba dirigiendo a ella para abrazarla.

**-En realidad quieres saber que quiero desayunar hoy**

**Etto si –**le responde una sonrojada karula

**Quiero desayunarte a ti** –le contesta el en oído

Karula por su lado estaba roja casi igual que hinata si era cierto que estaba casada con el pero siempre que el hacia algo como eso se ponía tan roja que le podía hacer una competencia a la novia de naruto.

**-Pe... Pero que cosas dices kakashi-ku**

**-No le veo nada de malo que en el día de mi cumpleaños lo que quiera desayunar sea a mi esposa**

**-Etto no podemos hacer lo que tu quieres recuerda que tengo que ir con tsunade.**

**-Ya te dije que no vallas además no creo que la hokage se enoje si no vas hoy si le dices que estabas con migo dándome mi regalo de cumpleaños.**

**-No además eso no es tu regalo**

**-0/0? ¿A no entonces cual es pregunto kakashi con cierta curiosidad**

**-No te voy a decir espérate a la noche si**

**-Mm este bien**

**-Entonces que s lo que quieres de desayuna**r

**-Ps te quiero a ti pero ya que no quieres no me queda de otra que desayunar ramen**

Para mala suerte de kakashi no desayuno lo que el queria y hoy tenia que entrenamiento con sus queridísimos alumnos.

Así que la mañana trascurrió con normalidad

**_PUESTO ICHIRAKU_**

**Kakashi sensei que piensa hacer hoy para su cumpleaños** _pregunto un joven chuunin rubio

**Mm no se creí que nada- **contesto kakashi con su tono normal

al escucharlo naruto casi se ahoga con el ramen-**QUE como que nada no piensa hacer una fiesta o salir por hay- **

-**No tengo ganas de nada prefiero estar en mi casa hoy como siempre**

**Ps creo que eso no va a poder se**r –contesto una pelirosa –**ya que la señora tsunade tiene planeado hacer una fiesta por su cumpleaños**

_Genial lo que no quiera una bola de borrachos al rededor de mi -_pensó un callado kakashi

**Eso es vdd varios ninjas no tuvieron misiones por lo mismo** -contesto un tranquilo sasuke.

A**demás karula-sensei se encargo de prepara todo**-dijo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

_¿Espero que eso no sea mi regalo?_ –pensó kakashi con decepción

hasta aqui el primer capitulo espero que les guste karula fuera.


	2. Chapter 2 La Noticia

**En la torre hogake**

No hay duda alguna karura estas embarazada -dijo tsunade mientras leía los resultados de laboratorio- no tienes mas de 9 semanas ¡FELICIDADES!

-...

Karura? ¿Este bie

-...

Karura ¿?

\- embarazada -susurro la futura madre llevando una mano a su vientre ahora entendía

todo de porque se mareaba tanto del porque su chacra estaba tan cambiante.

Estas bien ¿? -volvió a preguntar tsunade

Si estoy bien tsunade-sama gracias -lo contesto con una sonrisa en la cara que mostraba su felicidad y como no estarlo si esta embarazada de la persona que mas amaba.

Que bueno y dime cuando le vas a decir a kakashi? ¿

Se lo voy a decir hoy es un regalo perfecto no lo cree

Si tienes razón ya quiero ver su cara jajaja lo mas seguro que va a quedar en shock

jajajajaja.

Bueno tsunade-sama me retiro la veo en la fiesta de kakashi.

Al transcurrir la tarde kakashi avía regresado a su casa todo estresado por un día normal de entrenamiento (nótese el sarcasmo)

Al entrar a su casa se quito la sandalias ninja y se fue a un sillón a descansar

Hola kakashi como te fue hoy

Mmm bien no hay duda que ah crecido eso ti para que te queria tsunade ¿?

A ps para nada importante cosas del hospital-contesto algo nerviosa no queria decirle a

kakashi la vdd si no hasta la noche

Mmm bueno

-kakashi se levanto para atraparla en sus brazos para regañarla por no haberle dicho de la fiesta del día de hoy.

Kakashi suéltame me hacer cosquillas jajaj

**No es tu castigo por no decirme que tsunade organizo una fiesta** -contesto el volviendo a hacerle cosquillas y a besas a su mujer

**Si no te dije es por que se que no irías jajja ya suélame jaja si-**dijo sin poder aguantar mas la risa.

De acuerdo pero antes dime que me quieres

Esta bien te quiero mucho

Ok -al momento que la soltó karura le da un casto beso en los labios, ya que el no usaba la mascara cuando estaba con ella

Kakashi no esta enojado por lo de la fiesta vdd

Eh claro que no es solo que sabes que no me gusta mucho las fiestas que hace la hokage

Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!

A que hora es la fiesta

Es a las 8 por

No por nada es solo que tengo algo que hacer

Vas a ir a verlos cierto

Si

Puedo ir con tico también quiero contarles algo

Ok vamos antes de ir a la fiesta

Si -karura se acerca a kakashi para besarlo ya que ella sabia muy bien que siempre que hablaban de ellos el se ponía algo triste

Kakashi al sentir los labios de su mujer no rechazo el beso eso era lo que mas le gustaba de ella lo conocía tan bien que sabia cuando la necesitaba mas. El beso duro unos pocos segundos mas pero para ellos no pasaba el tiempo al terminar el beso

Kakashi quieres algo de comer

No comí ramen con los muchachos ven acuéstate un rato con migo en el sillón ^_^

Ok

Los dos caminaron hacia la sala y se acostaron el del sillón mas grande kakashi se acostó en el sillón mientras karura se acostó sobre el para usar su pecho como almohada. Mientras estaban en el sillón kakashi le platicaba a karura todo lo que paso en el entrenamiento y que fue lo que le regalo cada uno de lo chicos por su cumpleaños-y naruto peleo con sasuke porque el me dio una edición inédita que dejo jiraiya sensei antes de morir del icha icha y sasuke me dio un por te kunais equipado.

Jajaja esos dos nunca van a dejar de pelear vdd

No creo que no

Sabes extraño mucho entrañar con ellos u. u

Lose pero ya muy pronto vas a poder entrenarlos de nuevo.

\- Si tan solo supieras que no voy a poder hacer nada por nuestro hijo hay ya quiero decírselo

Karura en que piensas

Ah en nada oye no me has dicho que fue lo que te dio sakura de regalo ¿?

Mejor ni te digo por que esta medio raro me dio una manta de regalo por lo mas extraño es que esta algo pequeña

0.0 -será que sakura sabe que estoy embarazada no eso no puede ser las únicas que saben son shizune y tsunade mmmm

Vdd que si esta raro el regalo

Si esta medio extraño

Si y mas por que me dijo que no era al 100 % para mi

-si en definitiva sakura sabe la vdd pero como ¿-aaaahhh-boste de la nada karura

Este bien

Si es lo que estoy un poco cansada

Kakashi al oír esto la abrazo un poco y la acomodo mejor en su pecho para que se

acurucada-descansa un poco -le dijo para después besarle la frente no tardo ni 3 minutos y karura a esta dormida (y como no si con el embarazo da mucho sueño)

Que bonita se ve, mientras duerme -dijo para el mismo le fascinaba verla así ya que en su cara se podía ver tranquilidad pura -que raro parece que tiene algo mas en su rostro mmmm-kakashi no duro mucho mirándola ya que el también caño dormido. Después de un rato karura despertó cuando lo hizo vio que kakashi ya no esta junto con ella asi que fue a buscarlo , lo encontró sentado en el pasillos mas cercano al jardin (casi igual que itachi y sasuke cuando eran niños )

Ella se aserco poco a poco ya que paresia que estaba un poco distraido en sus pensamientos En que piensas pregunto karura después de acercarse a el


	3. Chapter 3 Amigos

Antes que nada perdon por no estar actualizando estoy en finales y me tiene hasta el tope de trabajos finales eso me merezco por hacer todo al ultimo jajajajaja bueno aqui les dejo un capitulo mas no me maten por favor a por cierto ya mero son vacaciones asi que a bailar jajaja.

En el cap anterior.

Kakashi al oír esto la abrazo un poco y la acomodo mejor en su pecho para que se acurucada-descansa un poco -le dijo para después besarle la frente no tardo ni 3 minutos y karura a esta dormida (y como no si con el embarazo da mucho sueño)- Que hermosa se ve, mientras duerme -dijo para el mismo le fascinaba verla así ya que en su cara se podía ver tranquilidad pura -que raro parece que tiene algo mas en su rostro mmmm-kakashi no duro mucho mirándola ya que el también caño dormido.

Después de un rato karula despertó cuando lo hizo vio que kakashi ya no esta junto con ella asi que fue a buscarlo , lo encontró sentado en el pasillos mas cercano al jardin (casi igual que itachi y sasuke cuando eran niños )

Ella se aserco poco a poco ya que paresia que estaba un poco distraido en sus pensamientos. - En que piensas - pregunto karura después de acercarse a el Kakashi en que piensas.

Eh? veo que ya despestastes- aun pertenecia un poco sumido en sus pensamiento.

kashi ¿que horas son ?

Mmm son las 7 por

Quuueee por que no me despestaste - en ocasiones odiaba la actitud tan calmada que puede llegar a tener

Por que te veias bien dormida jajaja- si en verdad odiaba como podia ser tan calmado

¬¬ kakashi ya se me hizo tarde para areclarme para la fiesta

Ya te dije que no quiero ir además te ves bien asi como estas.

No es cierto me veo bien mal

no es vdd ademas si te quieres arreglar ya no vamos a verlos

ok tu ganas me voy haci como estoy

deacuerdo nos vamos

si

En el monumento de los héroes caídos

Se podia ver a nuestra pareja enfrente al monumento donde no solo se encuentraba el nombre de sus menjores amigos y familiares si no tambien hay esta marcado parte de su pasado - hola obito,rin, sensei los extraño mucho sensei no se si este enojado o alegre pero perdone creeo que mi promesa sobre paso su limitades aprendi que en realidad amo a su hermana.

Onni-tan obito rin no saben cuanta falta nos han hecho a los 2 U.U saben algo les voy a decir un secreto estoy embarazada de kakashi y tengo miedo por que no se como decircelo ni que reaccion tendra y a un mas no se si sea buena madre

Tanto karura como kakashi estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos cada uno recordando a sus viejos amigo y platicandoles como si estubieran hay todo lo que pasaba desde que nolos veian

Nos vamos le- comento kakashi a karura ya que vio que una lagrima queria escapar de sus ojos

Eh si claro

Karura estas bien te noto medio diferente

Si estoy bien es solo que hoy mas que nunca queria verlos.

Estas segura que es solo eso

Si estoy segura ya vamos nos ande estas esperando en la fiesta-karura comenzo a caminar pero kakashi la acarro de la mano y detuvo su caminar -que ocurre

Nada es solo que -kakashi no pudo terminar de hablar ya que karura comenzo a mariarse kakashi la sostuvo bien para que no callera al suelo -te encuentras bien

Si estoy bien solo me marie un poco

Sera mejor que te llebe con tsunade

No estoy bien encerio no pasa nada

Mmmmm no mejor vamos a casa no quiero que te pase nada

No kakashi yo quiero ir a la fiesta te prometo que no me va a pasar nada estoy bien

De acuerdo vamos pero quiero que vallas con tsunade para que te vea no creas que no me e dado cuenta que no es la priemera ves que te mareas- Asi es kakrula ya tenia tiempo comportandose extraño , no dormia , contra apenas comia , se mariava con frecuensia si algo tenia kakashi esa ser sobreprotector con karula y vaya que si lo era.

Kakashi estoy bien no es necesario que valla con tsunade ademas ya se que es lo que tengo

A si y que es

Hay ps lo mas normal del mundo - en ese momento se callo ya que se dio cuanta que por poco lo decia la vdd

A si entonses dime

Etto mejor te digo luego si

No me dices ahora mismo -lo dijo no mas bien le exijo ya que encerio se habia

preocupado y mucho por ella

U.U esta bien te voy a decir -estiro su mano hasta juntar la con la de kakashi y la guio a su vientre

Esto es lo que tengo

Que ¿? Tienes hambre

No tonto lo que tengo es que bueno etto no se como mmm...

Karura encerio dime que es lo que tienes

u.u kakashi lo que pasa es que yo estoy embara-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro inentendible

que ¿?

ESTOY EMBARAZADA ¡!- lo dice en un grito vaya que para ser un ninja de elite , pervertido si que era raro

Kakashi al escuchar esto se quedo en shokc por un largo rato cosa que espanto a kaarura

Kakashi estas bien -pregunto algo preocupada

Emba...


	4. Chapter 4 Sensei

En el capitulo anterior

ESTOY EMBARAZADA ¡!- lo dice en un grito vaya que para ser un ninja de élite , pervertido si que era raro

Kakashi al escuchar esto se quedo en shokc por un largo rato cosa que espanto a karula.

Kakashi estas bien -pregunto algo preocupada

Emba...

Kakashi -al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de el unas cuantas lagrimas querían salir karula aflojo el acarre que tenia con la mano de el al sentir esto reacciono vio como una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla lo único que supo hacer fue limpiarla con su pulgar para después abrazarla, karula se sorprendió por todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Mientras que el hiso mas fuerte el abrazo para después susúrrale al oído -gracias te amo

Ante esto ella escondio su rostro en el pecho de kakashi y un pequeño sollozo se comenzó a escuchar

¿Qué te pasa? Por que estas así- pregunta kakashi ante la actitud de su mujer.

¿Como que porque? Primero te digo que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo y por mas de 4 minutos no me dices nada.

Bueno es que me tomaste por sorpresa además estaba pensando que es el mejor regalo que me dieron hoy -después de esto se baja la mascara para poderla besar

Te amo kashi-ku - menciona al ver su rostro, no lo podia negar adoraba ser la unica que pudiera ver su rostro y mas ver ese lunar que lo hacia ver aun mas sexy.

Yo también ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuando te enteraste?

Etto hace unos días para haca tenia mis sospechas pero hoy lo confirme es por eso que me quería ver tsunade sama si no te lo dije antes fe por que no quería que nos hiciéramos ilusiones.

En ese momento el la abrazo con mas fuerzas no quería separase de ella miro hacia el la gran piedra y en especifico en un nombre MINATO NAMIKAZE - Sensei ya lo comprendo.

FLASH BACK

En la torre hogake un joven ninja de cabello dorado esta sumido en sus pensamientos tanto que no ponía atención alguno a su alrededor -Minato sensei .

...

Sensei- mencionaron de nuevo sin obtener repuesta alguna

¡SENSEI¡ -Grito un muchacho de 10 años aproximadamente de cabello dorado sacando por completo a minato de su transe (como que ya es normal que los hombres de konoha estén sumidos en algo jajaja)

-Kakashi en que momento llegaste- contesto mirando al joven peliplata enfurecido

-Llevo mas de media hora hablándole -contesto el muchacho un poco fastidiado

-hahaha note escuche -comenzó a reir llevando una de sus manos a la nuca

-¬¬* si eso ya lo note U.U sensei no a notado que le hace daño pensar en kushina-san todo el tiempo esta distraído

-0/0 quien te dijo que estaba pensando en ella

-Facil su cara lo dice todo en verdad sensei debería concentrarse mas en sus deberes que en ella se que la quiere y topo pero las reglas ..

-Kakashi se que las reglas son importantes pero hay excepciones recuérdalo

-Si lo recuerdo - en ese momento kakashi recordó a obito y a rin lo cual lo entristecio

-No te lo dije para mal además tengo un misión para ti- en ocasiones mirato no sabia como tratar a kakashi hace poco subió a anbu lo cual lo a vuelto un poco mas frió

-en verdad cual es

-es nada mas y nada menos que ayudarle a kushina en unas cosas de la casa

-0-0 sensei abusa de su poder no lo cree además el estar embarazada no quiere decir que no pueda hacer nada creo que exagera un poquito, además la molesta de su hermana no esta con ella yo pienso que entre ellas dos se pueden cuidar.

-U.U De acuerdo no te daré una misión por el dia de hoy mejor que te parece si vas a cenar con nosotros

U.U ok mmm sensei le puedo preguntar algo

-he si claro ?¿- contesto de manera dudosa en kakashi últimamente se limitaba a solo preguntar por sus misiones y nada mas no quería socializar mas.

-Como puede ser que usted se fijara en kushina -san es que ella en ocasiones da miedo por su forma de ser ademas es muy escandalosa se que es una de las mejores kunoichis de la aldea pero

-jajaja kakashi te voy a decir algo si me fije en kushina es por su forma de ser , ella no es como las demas mujeres de la aldea hay algo en ella que hacer que sea yo mismo

-pero las reglas dicen

-kakashi se para que son las reglas pero en esta ocasion no me importa nada de las reglas- kakashi no entendía muy bien que es lo que le quería dar a entender su sensei

-descuida un día lo comprenderás

FIN DEL FLASH

-sensei por fin lo entiendo

-kashi en que piensas

-he no en nada sabes si ellos estuvieran aquí estarían felices por la noticia

si lo mas seguro es que obito y kushina estarían haciendo un escándalo- no podía negar en verdad le gustaria que ellos estuvieran hay

-si es verdad

Hasta luego comenten si les gusta el finc o no que les gustaria que ubiera muchas gracias por leer


	5. Chapter 5 Fiesta

**Mientras tanto en la fiesta**

\- **pero que diablos pasa por que tardan tanto** – menciona ya un rubio desesperado por la tardansa de sus sensei

\- **Naruto no tienes por que desesperarte tanto ya sabes que Kakashi sensei siempre tarda.**–sakura quería calmar a ese rubio himperactivo, pero ella también ya estaba igual odia que tarde tanto

\- **Si pero mi tia no y si les paso algo , o no vienen.**

-**Lo mas seguro es que están tardando por que kakashi no quiere venir**.—interviene ya un cansando sasuke por ver como su novia y el idiota de su amigo están de tercos por la tardanza de kakashi- **Ya sabes que a kakashi le no le gustan las fiestas **.- comenta ya un frustado sasuke.

\- **Sasuke- san tiene razón naruto- ku ten paciencia se que karula-onechan va a traer a kakashi- sensei- **Naruto ve a hinata con ojos de espero que tengas razón

\- **Vamos muchachos no se desesperen van a ver que pronto llegan demuestren Su fuerza de juventud**-La bestia verde de konoha hace su aparicion, logrando que los cuatro jóvenes les apareciera una gota de sudor

\- **Sabias palabras Gai sensei **.- el club de cejotas esta completo

\- **Así es lee, kakashi vendrá pronto lo mas probable es que mi hermosa flor de loto lo esta trayendo en este instante**.- Menciona un sobre alegre gai con su típica pose de victoria.

\- **Par de raros ¬¬U** .- mencionan todos los presentes.

**\- Hola a todos** –saludo un muy feliz kakashi

**\- Llegas tarde –** contestaron todos los presentes con varias venas alteradas por la tardanza del hatake.

**\- Etto perdón ya veníamos para acá pero un gato negro se nos cruzo y tuvimos que rodear -**contesto karula sin ninguna preocupación.

En ese momento a mas de uno se sorprendió por la respuesta de la namikaze.

**\- Que por que me miran asi **– Anko, Shizune y Kuranai no podían creer lo que ella dijo que acaso no le chocaba ese tipo de mentiras.

**\- Karula di la verdad – **es claro que ella no les diría la verdad prefiere que se den cuenta o mínimo que el se los diga.

**\- Kakashi a mi flor de loto ya se le esta asiendo daño estar casada contigo- **comento bueno mas bien grito un triste gai a punto de llorar.

Kakashi solo veía la reacción de todos por el comentario de su esposa después la mira y entendió por que lo hizo aun quería guardar la noticia para ellos ya después se los dirán.

**\- Lo bueno es que ya están aquí asi que comiense la fiesta- **comento un confuso naruto.

Asi comenzó la fiesta como de costumbre Gai se llevo a Kakashi para retarlo otra vez Naruto y Sasuke empezaron su pleito de niños pequeños que al final acabo con una gran campaña entre Naruto ,Kiba ,Shino,Akamaru ,Choiji , Lee ( _este solo quería pelear)_,Neji (_defendiendo su honor ¬¬)_Sasuke , Sai y konohamaru quienes fuero separados por Shikamaru ,Anko y sus despectivas novias.

Shizune como siempre cuidando que la Hogake no se pasara de copas y aparte cuidar a Gai (_si señoras y señores Gai es pareja de shizune)._

Kuranai platicaba con karula tranquilamente hasta que el llano su atencion de una pequeña las distrajo

**Ya mirai no llores tranquila no pasa nada si –** comenzó a consolar a su pequeño hijo

**Etto kuranai puedo- **Pregunto una karula maravillada por la niña

**Mmm ... claro karula aquí tienes, pero dudo que vulva a dormir- **la ojos rubi le entrega a su pequeña, sabiendo que no se dormiria era una pequeña terca en cuanto era dormir.

**Gracias ya mirai ya duérmete otra vez mi amor shhh... -**mirai veia fijamente a karula poco a poco se fue duermiendo, kuranai no lo podía creer la durmio casi nunca mirai se dormia en brazos de otra persona solo en los de ella y konohamaru, ella lo asia de una manera tan natural algo llamo su atención noto como ella veía a su pequeña con tanta ternura, una mirada mas llamo su atencion lo que vio la sorprendo demasiado vio como Kakashi veía a Karula cargaba a mirai parecía tan sumergido en esa imagen hasta ignoro a Gai y sus comentarios.

**_Parece que ellos dos esconden un bonito secreto-_**penso la posesora de los ojos rubi al encajar todo lo que veía.

**Kakashi asi que aceptas mi reto –**grito un emocionado Gai después de terminas de explicar el reto del siglo según el .Pero kakashi no respondió el seguía observando a su mujer e imaginando como se veía cuando cuando tuviera a su hijo en brazos.

**Kakashi me escuchaste.-**Grito mas bien dudo Gai al no ver respuesta de su amigo

**Eh que decias Gai.- **contesto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

**Nada olvidalo en que estabas pensando - **pregunto dudoso en lo que va de la fiesta su amigo- ribal a estado un poco distraido, voltea en dirección a donde estaba las kunoichis - **Vaya si que Karula se ve bonita con un bebe en brazos verdad. Y para cuando Kakashi va a ver mas como tu **

**Hm pronto gai- **kakashi prefiere mejor sacar su libro icha- icha que escuchar a gai cuando entienda que sera padre

**Karula si quieres luego te ensoñó a cuidar mejor a un bebe.**

**eh por que lo dices Kuranai- **contesta la castaña toda nerviosa

**A vamos con migo no puedes mentirme muy pronto habrá mas raros en esta aldea o me equivoco.- **Justo en el clavo

\- **Etto no se a que te refieres Kuranai - **_No puede ser pero como es que no tranquila respira, esperen como que raros._

**karula****Se te notar en tus ojos los tienes mas alegres de lo habitual además eh visto que kakashi te mira como si estuvieras imaginándote con un hijo suyo.- **a esta kunoichi no l pueden ocultar nada o en verdad son tan obvios

**Kuranai por lo que mas quieras no se lo digas a nadie este momento es solo de Kakashi y mio en unos días se los dire lo prometo.**

**Descuida yo no dire nada.**

Después de esto la fiesta continuo igual hasta pasar la media noche mas de uno yo estaba un poco pasado de copas, Gai y Lee mas que nunca cantaban el podes de la juventud. La Quinta toda dormida Shizune cuidando a Gai de no hacer tonterías. Mientras que los demás hombres platicando de sus misiones y otras cosas con copas de mas. Las Kunoichis que estaban solo bebían platicaban de cosas de mujeres bueno eso era hasta que Anko comento lo siguiente.

**karula no nos has dicho que es lo que le diste de regalo a kakashi o será que apenas se lo vas a dar- pregunto una anko un poco borracha **

**anko como se te ocurre claro que ya se lo di y le gusto mucho.-**

**asi y que fue claro si se puede saber jajajaja(( **anko de borracha es mas meche que lo normal))


End file.
